lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Royce
Chris Niosihttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1189867091124453/ 边江 Yūichirō Umehara }} Royce is a character in Love Nikki. He is the prince of Lilith Kingdom and the younger brother of Queen Nanari. Bio Appearance Royce is a handsome young man who has a charming appearance with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, brown vest, white pants and black shoes. Personality Royce is a charming and stubborn young man who prefers to travel around Miraland, much to his assistant Neva's irritation. However, under his cheerful facade, Royce turns out to be smarter than many would believe. He's a genuinely good stylist (with several people commenting on it) and once he returns to Lilith with Neva, he handles himself as well as possible in the Fantasy Styling Contest.V1: 9-7 Prince's Visit He then realizes that there's a traitor amidst the government and worries a lot about the country and especially his sister, so he takes up the mission of getting Nikki ready for the hardships she'll face later to help the Lilith Kingdom and Miraland as a whole.V1: 9-8 Prince's Request Designs The following suits and items are designed by Royce: * Guard of Glory, the outfits of the Royal Guard * Red Sandalwood History Past At some point, Royce designed the uniforms of the royal honor guard.Guard of Glory Year 680 Relationships Queen Nanari Queen Nanari is Royce's older sister. While Royce loves her a lot, he feels suffocated by the high responsibilities he has had to assume since Nanari has been sick, so he ends up fleeing to Cicia despite Neva's best efforts. He returns later in time to keep the kingdom stable, and when Nanari is not found during the rebellion, he has to take over the crown.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#War on Border Cities Neva She has served as Royce's bodyguard for nearly her entire life, but they have very different lives and personalities. As a child, she never spoke to him, only followed him around, which confused and intrigued Royce.Rose Kiss In the year 680, Royce generally disregarded Neva's attempts to get him to follow his duty as royalty of Lilith Kingdom. She accompanies him throughout Miraland during his travels, much to his dismay.V1: 3-2 Lead Singer: Kaja (2) Despite this, Royce does trust Neva fully and cares about her.V1: 9-8 Prince's Request After Neva collapsed while protecting him once, Royce stayed with her every day while she recovered. However, when he saw a scar down her back, he reflected on the fact that he didn't really know her at all. After this, he took her out into the sunshine to talk to her and ask her questions about her past, though she didn't always answer. Nikki Royce befriends Nikki early in the story and has high hopes put on her styling talent. This was especially shown when he decides to subject her to several tests to know if she truly has the skills to help the Lilith Kingdom in the middle of a rebellion.V1: 12-6 Casket Trial (1) Name by Server Quotes Postcards= *"It's tired to organize dressing matches. But I'm cured by Neva's gratified smile." — Royce's Diamond Postcard during Art of War. *"No more days to travel around lightheartedly. But fortunately I have Neva with me." — Royce's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Lilith Royal City, Royal City Hall. |-|Login Gift= *"May the letter arrive at you with flower and morning dew." — Royce's envelope. |-|Timeline= *"When avoiding a chase, the most important thing is not to make a disguise but misinformation." *"Beauty is always pleasing to the eye." |-|Styling Battle = *"Can you feel your heart bumping?" — using Smile. *"Beautiful girl, your pretty face is covered by your styling!" — using Critical Eye. Gallery Neva_and_Royce.jpeg|Royce and Neva in Flowing Garden Memory Tides - Royce and Neva.jpg|Royce and Neva in Tree of Memories (万象之汐) event Royce Home Chibi.png|Royce's chibi in the Home feature (unreleased on English server) Royce TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Lilith Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters